Boyarang and the Elite Rangers
Boyarang and the Elite Rangers is the first Boyarang movie idea. The movie takes place in Baltimore of 2029, and centers around a 13 year old crime-fighting rookie and his journey to contribute to his decease father by becoming a Supreme Hero, but his super-powered uncle, aunt, and cousins will help him along the way. Plot The movie begins in the year of 2016 where the Elite Rangers (Ricochet, Flex Powers, Synergy) fighting off a league of criminals. Once the fight is over, Ricochet gets a call from his wife, Katheryn, to rush to the hospital quickly as she's about to give birth. He sprints to the hospital, leaving Flex and Synergy to assist the criminals to jail. Within a matter of seconds, Ricochet makes it to the hospital and runs behind it to undress himself into his average clothing in an alleyway, presenting his true identity, Joseph Robinson. Joseph rushes into the hospital to see Kathryn give birth, only to see she’s almost done as she screams in agony. Kathryn’s screams then fades away as a baby cries, she has given birth to a baby boy and named him George. Trivia * Idea created in 2008 * During development, the story was changed several times as the Creator aged. * George/Boyarang was supposed to be 11 during early development. * Boyarang and the Elite Rangers was originally set in 2009-10. * During development, Boyarang was set in a variety of locations before settling in Baltimore such as: Fictional world Hero Town then City, Delaware, Chicago, and California. * Originally, the movie was going to take place between the end of August to May. * During early development, one Major Villain was supposed to be introduced in the film but instead is a cameo with no face reveal in the first 2 films. Instead, he is introduced as minor character in Act of Defiance but has a major role in Anti-Uprising and Anti-Rebellion Part 1 and 2. * In early development, another Major Villain was supposed to be introduced but instead is saved for the sequel, Misguided Deceiver. * Maverick was conjured up as a new character by the creator, but was originally an unknown assailant in the story arc of Ricochet and the Elite Rangers. Maverick to be used as the main villain and not Frizmus, who originally was set to be the main villain, is because Maverick is that type of character who has a lot of underground criminal connections. He's a bad guy for all the right reasons, not to send a message like the other group of criminals, but is just a thief that wants to steal diamonds, jewels, and money and will kill anyone who may get in his way. Maverick as the villain makes the film a classic take of "Heroes vs. Villains." * The Movie tells an Origin Story of a young teen trying to live up to his father's name. * The Final battle between Boyarang and Frizmus is more hilarious than the original idea where it was more dark than humorous. * The Final Battle, originally, used a few extremely dark themes involving Giant Frizmus-like Robots, Frizmus' need for death and destruction, gun-holding criminals running rapid in the streets, Boyarang dies and comes back to life through his inner rage, and because of his inner rage, he tries to kill Frizmus. The Creator scrapped the idea but later used it for the Anti-Rebellion Saga. * In early development, Frismiz Vortex was "the most Sinister Main Villain in the movie and future titles," said the Creator.